Sweet Revenge
by MasterMalfoy13
Summary: Draco gets bored of Pansy and decides to leave her. Pansy, a scorned young woman, decides to find a way to seek revenge on Draco. DM/HG pairing eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, JKR does. With that being said, happy reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I can't believe you're breaking up with me," she whined. "But, why?"

"I have no use for you anymore. Plus, all you do is follow me around bitching and moaning. You're aggravating as hell, Pansy."

She sits there, not quite understanding, but not happy all the same. The common room has gone eerily quiet since their fight began, the eyes of fellow Slytherins staring unblinkingly at both of them.

"This is so unfair! After everything I've done for you, and after everything I've had to put up with. YOU want to leave ME?!"

She begins to rise out of the squashy velvet chair and make her way out of the room.

"Fine, Draco, whatever. Do what you want. You'll regret fucking around with me, I promise." With that, she stormed out of the common room, making her way to the girls' dormitories.

When Pansy reached her corner of the bedroom, she sat there on the plush emerald and silver bedding and began to think of ways to get back at him, to make him realise that he has made a huge mistake in leaving her.

"I know…" said Pansy, grinning mischievously. She went over to her trunk, pulling out clothing, books, and other trinkets until she found what she was looking for, a quill. She held the black quill up by its point and muttered a spell:

"Alacritas stilus."

Hoping that the enchantment had worked, she began to sort through the items around her that she scattered from the trunk, finally finding her journal. Releasing the lock on it, she flipped to an unused page and began to write:

_ Oct. 10, 1995_

_ Today Draco was wandering the corridors near the Slytherin dungeons but bumped into Snape as he was rounding a corner. Feeling like his usual arrogant self, he proceeded to insult Professor Snape for getting in his way. He continues to insult him until it becomes too unbearable for Snape to listen to, where he then hands Draco detention for a week._

After she's finished, and feeling very pleased with what she has written, she closed and locked the journal, returning it and all the items scattered on the floor back into her trunk, making sure to bury the journal so it's not so easily found, and left the room.

Draco felt free now that he was finally rid of her. All she did was hang off his arm, and while he didn't mind the constant worship she gave him he was getting tired of it. He knew that all she wanted was someone who could get her ahead in her life or give her the constant attention that she desired. Truthfully, he's also began to set his sights higher than her. Hogwarts has now offered far more beautiful girls since their first year, and was now seeing Pansy for the pug-faced girl she really is. After all, he had to live up to the Malfoy name and couldn't settle for less when he could get the best.

After ditching his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, Draco began to walk around the dungeon corridors, meandering his way through the hallways. As he was about to round the corner adjacent to the Potions office, he nearly collided with a figure clad in billowing black robes. It was Snape.

"P-Professor Snape," Draco stammered. "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention."

"You would do well to remember that next time, then, Mister Malfoy," Snape sneered.

"I will. But sir…"

"What is it now?"

"You would do well to actually wash that sodding greasy head of yours!"

"Excuse me?!" Snape asked, shocked that this boy would dare say something like that to him.

"You heard me, you disgusting git. There's something called shampoo. Maybe you should actually consider using it sometime. It may actually work wonders for you." Draco could not believe he was saying this, even more he could not believe he was saying this to _Professor Snape_. He couldn't control himself.

Snape's pale, sallow skin began to slowly turn to a bright red. His features hardened, his teeth grinding against each other. He tried to restrain himself from physically hurting the boy. Snape glared at Draco, trying to gain some composure.

"Mister Malfoy, you just earned your sorry self a week's worth of detention."

"But, Professor, it wasn't me that said that. I-I-I mean that, it was me, but it's like I was controlled or something," Draco pleaded.

"So you're telling me that you feel that you were under an Imperius curse, then? Right. And I'm a squib. You will serve your detention starting tonight, Draco. You would do well to arrive punctually if you know what's good for you."

Snape gave Draco a final glare before quickly striding down the corridor, his robes flowing behind him. Draco stood there, dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what had just transpired. He had just earned himself a week's worth of detention, and insulted the only Professor who would ever let him get off easily.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" he asked himself, and with that he made his way to the main floor of the castle to the Great Hall hoping to grab something to eat in peace.

Around the corner from where Draco stood, Pansy Parkinson stood listening intently to the conversation that had just occurred between Snape and Draco. She grinned broadly and tried to suppress her laughter when she heard the outcome of what had happened. When Snape walked by she tried to pretend she was busy with something, then peeked around the corner once he was out of sight. The look on Draco's face was priceless.

"_I can't believe it actually worked,"_ she thought to herself. _"This could be very fun, indeed…"_

* * *

_A/N: First, thank you __**Dark Mermaid**__. Without you I would never have started writing again, nor had help to bounce some ideas off of. Second, this is my first fic that I've written in a while (about 3 years), so I'm a little rusty, but I do appreciate reviews, because without them, a writer finds it hard to continue if they don't know if they're appeasing their audience. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Pansy awoke feeling more happy than she had ever felt in a long time. Removing the lush comforter, and sliding from the four-poster, she began to get dressed for the new day and hastened her way to the Great Hall, actually feeling anxious to see what this day would bring.

Last night after seeing how Draco made a complete buffoon of himself to Snape, she made her way back to her room, intent on writing a new entry. Opening her trunk, she retrieved her journal and quill and began to write.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she glanced ahead to see the staff all sitting at their usual table, then looked left toward the Slytherin table to find Draco sitting there talking to his usual cronies. She could tell he was frustrated by the sharp movements and scowl he sported. She began to make her way to her table.

"…then he gave me a bloody week's worth of detentions. Had to serve one last night because he thought I was lying to him." Draco said angrily.

"What happened, Draco?" Pansy asked, knowing full well what had transpired the previous night. It was after all, by her hand.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked, anger still seething from him.

"Just wanted to know what happened, that's all," she replied, as she made her way to the spot on the bench beside him. "Why are you in detention this week?"

Draco was wishing he could be anywhere but there. He didn't want to discuss this again, much less with her. The very sight of her was just making him more frustrated.

"Just did something to piss of Snape, that's all. Now would you sod off with the interrogation already?"

Pansy tried to suppress a grin. She looked toward the Staff table, and sure enough, each of the teachers was either preoccupied with their food, or conversing amongst themselves. As her eyes fell on Professor Snape though, she could see that he was casting a mean glare at Draco.

"Fine." With that she grabbed a few morsels of food from the platters in front of her, laden with a wide assortment of breakfast foods, and ate in silence until classes started.

At 9 a.m. the bells chimed signalling the start of the days classes, Draco, Pansy, and the rest of the Slytherin class obligingly made their way to the Transfiguration courtyard, where they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, who looked as stern as always.

"Good day, class. Today I will have you all keep practicing turning your hedgehogs into pincushions, so please, would everyone turn to the section on Cross-Species Switches on page 129 in you Intermediate Transfiguration textbooks and get started please?"

There was a sound of rustling and hushed voices everyone retrieved their books and flipped to the appropriate page to begin their work.

"I hate this stupid class," Draco whispered, complaining to Crabbe, who was clearly having a hard time understanding the lesson. His hedgehog's quills were beginning to grow longer.

"Mister Malfoy, I would ask that you keep your opinions of my class to yourself and focus on completing this task please," said Professor McGonagall sternly.

Draco glared at her for a moment, and then began to focus his attention on his work. "Stupid old hag, teaching us useless crap as usual. Can't wait to finish my O.W.L for this class and be over with it," he muttered.

"That'll be 20 points from Slytherin for insubordination, Mister Malfoy. Would you like to continue?" McGonagall asked angrily. Her face was beginning to turn a bright shade of red.

The other Slytherin students began to glare at Draco for costing them House Points when they were finally ahead of Gryffindor. Pansy Parkinson, however, had a cheeky little grin on her face.

"As a matter of fact, _Professor_", he drawled, "I think I just saw a mouse run by, right there behind Nott's desk. Shouldn't you, you know, go and catch it? You are more equipped to do that than anyone else here aren't you?" Draco was shocked to hear these words just come out of his mouth.

McGonagall, however, was fuming. Her face had gone from bright red to scarlet, and all the lines in her face had deepened. Her fists were clenched around her wand, her restraint holding her from turning him into something horrible.

"That'll be one week of detention for you, Malfoy," she said through clenched teeth. "And with the detention I hear you have already earned from Professor Snape, I would say you have your evenings pretty busy now."

"But, Profes-' he began.

"That's enough, Malfoy. Are you going to tell me the same thing you told Professor Snape? If you have any sense at all, which I'm beginning to doubt, I would suggest you be quiet and continue your work," she advised.

Draco was stunned. He couldn't believe it. He now had two consecutive weeks of detention to serve for something he couldn't stop himself from doing.

Draco turned back to his work, hoping that this class would finish quickly. He could feel the eyes of his fellow house mates watching him, probably wondering if he was going to start another spectacle. Needless to say, class felt agonizingly slow that day.

At the sound of the large bells ringing, signalling the end of that period, Draco hastened to gather his belongings and left the room before anyone else was packed up. He sprinted back into the castle, his mind still reeling from what just happened.

He made his way to the Slytherin dungeons, meandering his way throughout the corridors and the rush of Hufflepuffs leaving Snape's Potion's class.

Finally reaching the Slytherin common room, he threw his belongings onto the black squashy chair near the fireplace and sat himself on the matching couch beside it, drowning in his thoughts. He was so distracted he neglected to see a figure come enter the common room and place their belongings on the floor.

"You certainly ran out of there pretty quickly."

Draco, snapping out of his thoughts, looked up at the person who just approached him.

"What business is it of yours?" he sneered.

"Just wondering what made you decide to do that."

"What? You think I _wanted _to do that? Yeah, I may not like McGonagall, but I'm not going to go and earn myself a shit load of detentions," he replied. "Why do you care, Pansy?"

"Again, just wondering," she replied. "Anyway, I'm going to go. Good luck with those detentions, Draco." She grinned.

"Sod off!"

Pansy walked away towards the girl's dormitories, leaving Draco sitting on the couch, stewing in his own frustration.

A/N: Okay…hopefully I got everyone in character…I've never really written McGonagall or Pansy for that matter. Constructive criticism and suggestions are really appreciated when you review, and you WILL review, hehehe.


End file.
